100 Cosas Que te Describen Como Fan De Twilight
by May Granger de Malfoy-Mellark
Summary: 100 cosas que causa este fenomeno de Twilight... ¿Que cosas has hecho de esta lista?... ¿Ya estas completamente trasnformada?...Dejen Reviews por favor...


**-100 cosas que te describen como una Fan de Twilight-**

1. Empiezas a escribir O.M.E. en vez de O.M.G.

2. Sabes lo que significa O.M.E (Oh My Edward)

3. Te llevas los cuatro libros a cualquier lugar que vallas o al menos el que estas leyendo actualmente.

4. Tú sabes cuándo es el cumpleaños de Edward aunque este nunca se menciono en los libros (Junio 20, 1901)

5. Cuando vez un carro que va a una velocidad vertiginosa tu dices que conduce como un Cullen.

6. Cuando tus padres te preguntan que tipo de carro quieres inmediatamente dices que quieres un 911 Turbo Porsche, pero en color amarillo.

7. Les dices a tus padres constantemente que quieres unos lentes de contacto color miel.

8. Tú sabes como luce cualquiera de los autos mencionados en cualquiera de los libros.

9. Le dices a tu doctor que su secreto esta a salvo contigo.

10. Repentinamente tienes ganas de mudarte a Forks.

11. Has leído tantas veces el libro que puedes citar lo que dice cualquier personaje de memoria.

12. No puedes contar cuantas veces has leído los libros de principio a fin.

13. Le llamas a tu obsesión con los libros O.C.D. (Obsessive Cullen Disorder)

14. Has molestado tanto a tus amigos con los libros hasta el punto de que ellos se los lean, solo para tener a alguien con quien hablar sobre el tema o en mi caso molestar a tu hermana contándole todo lo que leíste .

15. Cuando les prestas los libros a alguno de tus amigos, le dejas perfectamente claro que si llega a dañar aunque sea una pagina, llamaras a los Vulturis para que sepa lo que es una paliza.

16. Odias cuando alguien se refiere a Edward como "Eddie" y les dices que le tienen que llamar Edward porque por algo le pusieron nombre.

17. Tienes mínimo unas 20 camisas con imágenes de los libros y la película.

18. Tu libro de Crepúsculo se abre por la mitad por la cantidad de veces que lo has leído.

19. Tienes fotos de los actores de la película en tu celular, en tu cuarto, en tu libreta, en el álbum de fotos de las vacaciones pasadas a la playa...

20. Te sabes la vida completa de todos los actores de la película, y si, eso incluye su nombre y apellido completo, el de su hermana, el de su mama, el de la mascota que tenia de niño, el de su amigo imaginario y el del tío lejano por parte de papá.

21. No puedes ver la cuarta película de Harry Potter sin llorar al final.

22. Te sabes de memoria la fecha del estreno de la película y cuentas los días que faltan.

23. Tenías una cuenta atrás en tu calendario para la salida de Amanecer.

24. Tenias reservado tu libro de Amanecer meses antes incluso de que saliera en Estados Unidos.

25. Has visto miles de veces los tres trailers que salieron de la película. Incluso los tienes en tu ordenador y tu Ipod.

26. No encuentras a ningún chico que te guste porque siempre los comparas con Edward y NADIE es como Edward.

27. Llamaste una vez a tu novio Edward por error.

28. Le dijiste a tu amiga rubia que no tiene ninguna probabilidad porque Edward las prefiere morenas.

29. Crepúsculo esta en tu mente todos los condenados días de la semana, las 24 horas del día, y si, hasta sueñas con ello.

30. Fuiste la primera en llegar a la librería el día en que la edición especial de Eclipse salio.

31. Lloraste cuando Edward se fue en Luna Nueva y te entristece aunque sea pensar en el tema.

32. Cuando tengas hijos quieres llamarlos Edward, Bella, o cualquiera de los demás nombres de los personajes.

…-*(Para chicas del Team Edward)*-…

33. Piensas que alguien que es del Equipo Jacob oficialmente perdió y debe ser mandado a un asilo.

34. Has leído todos y cada uno de los comentarios y noticias en la Web de Crepúsculo.

35. Terminarás quemando los libros si Bella queda a la final con Jacob.

36. Quieres leer "The Host" tan solo porque Stephenie Meyer lo escribió.

37. Una vez le pusiste brillantina a tu novio para que brillara como un vampiro.

38. Le dices a las personas que solo un vampiro te amara para siempre.

39. Tú sabes lo que en realidad le paso a la mamá de Bambi. (Y no fue un humano quien lo hizo)

40. El castigo que te dan tus padres es quitarte los libros por 2 semanas y te vuelves loca.

41. Cuando ves a un oso pardo en la TV gritas "Emmett" instintivamente.

42. Te desagradan las personas que tengan el nombre de Mike, Jessica, Lauren, James, Victoria, Laurent, Tanya, y Jane.

43. Apagaste el teléfono el 8 de Octubre para que NADA te molestara.

44. Te empezó a gustar el Azul y ahora tienes aunque sea unas 20 prendas de ese color solo porque es el color favorito de Edward en Bella.

45. Cuando esta tronando fuera tú sabes realmente que es lo que esta causando todo el ruido. (En lo personal siempre que eso pasa le llamo a una amiga y le digo "Los Cullens están jugando baseball ¡Vamos a jugar con ellos!"

46. Cuando estas en clase de historia y toca un tema de 100 años atrás te preguntas si Edward estuvo allí

47. Las personas que ni siquiera han leído los libros saben perfectamente que auto conduce cada Cullen solo porque tu lo has dicho un millon de veces.

48. Ya no puedes escuchar música sin pensar si esa canción te recuerda a Crepúsculo.

49. Ya no puedes leer nada sin pensar como eso te recuerda a Crepúsculo.

50. Fue tu mamá la que te obligo a dejar de ver los adelantos que venían en el DVD de Penélope, de ser por ti, te hubieses quedado viéndolo una y otra vez por varios días

51. Pausabas la cinta en el DVD de Penélope cada cinco segundos para tomar fotos con tu celular.

52. Te enojaste con tu mamá porque se burlo del capitulo 13.

53. Vas a demandar a Summit Entertainment si se atreven a dejar fuera la escena del prado. (Yo los pienso demandar ya que en la primera película no pasaron cuando Bella casi se desmaya en Biologia y en Amanecer parte 1 por que no pasaron cuando le dicen a Charlie que se van a casar)

54. Llevaras tu inhalador a la película porque estas 100 segura de que vas a híper ventilar al verla.

55. Uno de tus juegos favoritos son los Sims, y allí tienes a personajes que curiosamente se llaman Edward, Bella, Jacob, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, Renesmee, o cualquiera de los otros nombres de los personajes.

56. Cuando ves un Volvo plateado pasar gritas ¡"Edward Te amo!" o "¡Muérdeme por favor!".

57. Tus padres tuvieron que hablar con un asesor psicológico acerca de tu obsesión con Crepúsculo.

58. Te tomaste algún tiempo para hacer una lista como esta y publicarla en tu blog.

59. Haces Zapping todas las mañanas para ver si en algún canal van a pasar alguna entrevista con los actores de la película

60. Bajaste la Nana de Bella a tu Ipod y la escuchas cada minuto del día que tengas libre.

61. Tus padres tienen que recordarte constantemente que los libros son solo ficción. (Pero eso es lo que ellos piensan)

62. Para la fiesta de tu colegio quieres un vestido como el que Bella uso en su fiesta.

63. Una de tus mayores preocupaciones este año fue averiguar como lucia la portada de Amanecer.

64. Cuando estas en clase aburrida tomas un marcador y escribes en tu mano "Te amo Edward Cullen"

65. Tienes una mascota (virtual o no) llamada como alguno de los personajes de Crepúsculo.

66. Mantienes tu ventana abierta en las noches esperando que Edward venga.

67. Tienes un cartel en tu ventana que dice "¡Por favor, Edward ven!"

68. Repentinamente quieres leer Cumbre Borrascosas.

69. Desarrollaste un miedo por los estudios de Ballet, y siempre que pasas por uno te estremeces.

70. Tienes tres copias de cada libro: Una para leer constantemente, otro para prestárselo a tu amigos, y otra que esta firmada por Stephenie Meyer y que NADIE tiene permitido tocar.

71. Tienes un osito de peluche llamado Emmett.

72. Tienes un león de peluche llamado Edward.

73. Tienes una oveja de peluche llamada Bella. (Yo tengo una xD)

74. Tienes un lugar especial en tu biblioteca para los cuatro libros

75. Una vez buscaste en Internet (por curiosidad) si en realidad existía una persona con el apellido Cullen

76 Vampirizaste a tu mamá y tanto ella como tú están LOCAS por Edward Cullen

77 Hablas tanto de Twilight que tus padres se saben TODA la historia.

78 En las hojas de atrás de tu cuaderno tienes escritos los nombres completos de todos los personajes.

79 Tú MSN dice "EDWARD CULLEN TE AMO. MUERDEME"

80 Cuando escuchas música clásica (sobre todo si es a base de piano) inmediatamente piensas en Edward.

81 Convenciste a tú mejor amiga para que leyera Twilight solo para tener con quien hablar del tema.

82 Te llevas el libro que estas leyendo a tu centro de estudios

83 él profesor de lengua sabe quien es Stephenie Meyer porque tú te pasa hablando de ella y de Edward.

84 Cuando escuchas la palabra BREAKING DAWN en la canción U+U hand inmediatamente piensas en Twilight.

85 Solamente escuchaste paramore porque te enteraste que es la banda sonora de la película

86-Si no estas haciendo nada en clases piensas en Edward

87-Una vez le dijiste Edward a un muchacho

88-Gritaste a todo el pulmón cuando viste el segundo trailer de Twilight

89-Una vez en clases se te escapo un "Edward" en un suspiro y hasta él profesor de química se te quedo viendo.

90-Estas haciendo tú tarea de historia y no puedes evitar pensar lo conveniente que seria tener a Carlisle a tu lado ayudándote (y tampoco puedes evitar pensar si de verdad te concertarías en la tarea)

91- Lo que sabes de autos lo sabes por Twilight

92- Cuando vez un 911 Turbo Porche Amarillo te preguntas si adentro esta Alice adentro.

93 -De repente tienes una enormes ganas de ir a Italia

94 – Te has gastado tu dinero en los libros, pósters y casa cosa que vez de Twilight

95 – Cuando vez a algún actor de Twilight en el periódico, lo recortas y no te importa si es de hoy o si tu familia no lo haya leído

96 – Cada vez que ves alguna entrevista lo grabas inmediatamente

97 – En tu computadora tienes mínimo 500 fotos

98 – Fuiste a la premier o al preestreno de Twilight

99 – No puedes dejar de fantasear con Edward Cullen e imaginarte que pasaría si tú fueras Bella

100 –Y por ultimo estas cosas las empiezas a hacer por que definitivamente harías lo que fuera por Twilight


End file.
